Harry and Hermione
by ILoveRonWeasley3
Summary: Read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was sitting by the fire in the common room and was reading a book about Quidditch. He was the only one there, for Ron has just gone up to bed.

He was startled by the noise of the portrait hole opening. "Who would be coming up here at this time of night?" Harry wondered. He looked up from his book. His heart started beating fast.

It was Hermione. She smiled and waved at him. He waved back, his heart pounding.

Her brown curls shone in the candlelight and her eyes sparkled.

She sat down next to him and Harry's heart beat even faster.

"So why are you up so late?" She asked him.

"I guess I got so caught up with this book that I lost track of time" He replied.

The truth was that he was waiting for her to come to the common room, so he could be with her alone. He rarely got to be with Hermione alone. He'd often lie awake, thinking. He so desperately wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but he rarely got to be with her alone. He also didn't know what to say. Hermione was a very smart girl and he often felt that he wasn't good enough for her.

"Harry? Wake up!" Hermione said, shaking his shoulder. Harry felt his shoulder tingle. "Maybe you should go to bed, and I don't have much to do so I'm going up".

"No!" He exclaimed. Hermione's eyes widened. "I mean… no, I'm fine. I'm not tired, I was just thinking." He said.

"About what?" She asked him with a questioning look.

"Er… Quidditch" He said.

_Great _he thought,_ now she thinks all I care about is Quidditch_

"Oh." She said, sounding somewhat disappointed "which house are you versing next?" she asked him.

"Slytherin." He told her "I hate versing Slytherin." He said bitterly.

"So how're things going with Cho?" She asked him.

_Cho._

Harry had forgotten about Cho. He never really did like her. He just didn't want anybody to find out about his love Hermione. Especially not Ron. He didn't want to ruin their friendship or Ron's relationship with Hermione.

"Well, she's still not talking to me after that whole Cedric thing." He told her "I don't really care anymore." He added.

"Oh" she said. There was a hint of relief in her voice.

"Ron can't come to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow." He said, eager to change the subject.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"He has a detention with Snape." He explained.

"Oh." She said, "Look at the time!" She exclaimed "Almost one in the morning! I don't want to oversleep tomorrow. Well, goodnight Harry."

"G'night Hermione." He said.

That night, Harry lay awake in his bed unable to sleep. He was thinking about Hermione.

Ever since he laid eyes on her on the train in his first year, he thought she was beautiful. But it wasn't until last year that his little crush blossomed into something else. Something bigger.

When he saw her dancing with Victor Krum at the Yule Ball he felt a twinge anger and jealousy.

Although he was upset that Ron couldn't go with them, he was excited that he'd get to be with Hermione. Alone.

_I'm going to tell her how I feel_ he decided.

Hermione lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. She was nervous, yet excited about going to Hogsmeade with Harry.

She was eager to finally tell her how she felt about him. How she loved everything about him.

But how would he react? Would he storm off? Would he just shrug it off? He was probably already used to girls liking him.

It might also ruin their friendship. And that was what she feared the most.

But she was willing to risk it. And if he did get upset, she knew he'd one day forgive her.

He was after all her best friend.


	2. In The Morning

Chapter 2

Harry woke up and looked out the window. The sun was rising. Knowing that he couldn't go back to sleep, he picked up his book and went down to the Gryffindor common room. He thought he was alone until he heard a soft cough from one of the sofas. He walked forward to investigate.

It was Hermione. She was rereading _"Hogwarts, A History"_.

She looked up.

"Hey, Harry. Why are you up so early?" she asked him.

"Oh! Hi. I… Er… couldn't sleep. Wasn't tired." he mumbled.

"Oh." She said.

Harry said, "What time should we go to Hogsmeade?"

"Right after breakfast" she answered.

"Alright" He said. "Mind if I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem" she said.

He sat down, his heart beating faster than ever.

He tried to concentrate on the chapter about the origins of Quidditch, but all he could think of was Hermione. He concentrated on every breath, every yawn, every cough. At one point, he looked up to find her looking back at him. Their eyes locked and she smiled. He smiled back.

He wished to do more than just smile. He wanted to take her face in has hand and kiss her soft, pink lips. He wanted to run his hands in her beautiful brown hair.

But he knew he couldn't. _Not yet_ a small voice in his head said.

He hoped the voice was right.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. She looked outside. It was still dark and she had nothing else to do. She took one of her books from her bookcase and went downstairs to the Common Room. She sat on one of the couches and opened the book. She couldn't really concentrate like she usually did when reading _"Hogwarts, a History"_. There was one thing on her mind: Harry.

How she loved him.

She loved everything about him. How his brilliant green eyes would sparkle when he talked to her and how kind he was to everybody and how noble and brave he was. She remembered back to the Triwizard Competition when he only had to save Ron, but also saved Fleur Delacour's sister and Cho.

Suddenly she heard the shuffling of feet down the staircase and a yawn. She coughed so that the person would hear her. Who (besides Hermione) would be up so early?

None other than Harry who was holding the same book that he was reading last night.

"Hey Harry, why are you up so early?" She asked him.

"Oh! Hi. I… Er… couldn't sleep. Wasn't tired." he mumbled.

He then asked if he could sit next to her. Her heart started beating like hooves of a horse. She nervously said "Sure, no problem".

She couldn't concentrate on her book. At one point she looked up to find Harry looking right back at her. She smiled nervously and he smiled back.

_Our friendship is so valuable to me_ She thought _I really wouldn't want to ruin it._


	3. Hogsmeade

Chapter 3

Harry expected breakfast to go very slowly. On the contrary, it seemed to rush by. Unlike Ron, Harry and Hermione did not eat much food and they did not take their time eating it. Besides, they both had something more important to think about than eating. Ron did not seem to notice their hurry to finish and when they both got up before breakfast officially ended, he simply waved goodbye to them and started talking to Neville.

"So where should we go first?" Asked Hermione.

"Do you want to go to Zonko's Joke shop?" Harry asked.

"Sure" Hermione replied.

Not much happened at Hogsmeade. It was kind of awkward for both of them. Harry and Hermione then went to The Three Broomsticks. They didn't go to many stores, just milled around.

Before they knew it, the sun was setting.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Would you like to go to the courtyard?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Harry." She answered in the same hopeful, quiet voice.

They sat on a bench together. Both of them said nothing for a minute.

Then Harry spoke

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while."

_Could it be?_ Hermione thought.

"What is it?" Hermione asked

"I don't really know how to tell you… so I'll show you instead" he said.

Then, Harry cupped Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her.

Hermione seemed alarmed for a second. Then she kissed him back.

Harry pulled apart.

"I like you Hermione." He whispered.

"I love you Harry," She whispered back.

Hermione took Harry's hand and kissed him deeply and passionately.

The end.

WARNING! THIS EPILOGUE CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE 6th BOOK! DO NOT READ THIS PART IF YOU AREN'T UP TO THE 6th BOOK! THANK YOU!

Hello! I'm sorry if this isn't very good. This is only my first fanfiction and I've never kissed anybody before... sooo I don't know what it's like lol. Feel free to write a comment! I strongly ship Harry and Hermione. I mean, Ron and Hermione are ok, but why do they suddenly start liking each other? And why does harry suddenly start liking Ginny? I feel that their first kiss wasn't at all special of well-written.

Well I'm off to write more fanfiction!

Au Revoir!

PS- Please write suggestions for my next story! I'd love your feedback.


End file.
